Doctor Who The Penultimate Identity
by ANARCHY RULES
Summary: The Doctor is finally getting used to travelling with newlyweds. But when he stops for a well deserved break he end up in someone else's fight. But this person is flying in something that resembles a Police Box. But he has never seen this person before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC. I'm just borrowing it. Kinda like the Doctor borrowing the TARDIS.

Author's Note: Reviews are extremely welcome. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated.

**Doctor Who: The Future is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter One: Tanvis VI**

The TARDIS materialised with its usual _whoosh whoosh._ _I don't care if it is the brakes,_ pondered the Doctor, _it's a fabulous noise, I love that noise._ Both Amy and Rory were sleeping so the Time Lord had been left to his own devices. He had said nothing to the newlyweds about his concerns, not wanting to spoil what should be the happiest time of their life, but he was still worried about the unknown forces that had caused the TARDIS' destruction, nearly destroying all of... well pretty much everything. _Something_ had caused the blue box to malfunction and he was sure it had nothing to do with River's piloting skills because _he _had taught her.

He leant on the console and stared into the cloister bell, _what's wrong love?_ he thought.

* * *

Rory woke up as the TARDIS landed but didn't get up. He just breathed in the flowery fragrance that that radiated from Amy's copper coloured hair. He had spent over two thousand years to protect this tiny figure, as she lay mortally wounded inside the Pandorica, going from place to place and now she was his wife. And she was safe.

Almost regretfully, he rose from the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving _their_ room. He entered the Control Room to find the Doctor staring off into the abyss. "Don't you ever sleep?" he asked. Startled, the Doctor leapt away from the console.

"Don't you ever worry 'bout me," the Doctor commanded, regaining his composure, "You're married now. The only person I want you to worry about is Amy." He then smiled, "But I'm touched by your concern."

"Where are we?" asked Rory.

"Dunno yet," said the Doctor, "I've been doing a couple of random jumps, trying to find a planet that sells fezzes." Truthfully, he'd been trying to see if anything would try to manipulate the craft's journey, giving him a clue about the recent hijackers. But he wasn't going to tell Rory that.

"Don't let Amy find out," said Rory, "So, _where are we?_"

"Tanvis VI," said the Doctor, "The sixth planet of the system Tanvis.

"Boring name really," he said with a look of distaste, "But that's the Tanvii for you. The called all of their planets the same name and just added a number at the end. They thought it made them sophisticated and important. Stuffy and boring actually." He looked again at the console. "It is 3043 in Terran years, jungle planet, breathable atmosphere, oceans covering a quarter of the surface and its completely deserted. The Tanvii died out years ago and no one's ever bothered to move in."

"T-that's a different planet out there?" asked Rory. While travelling with the Doctor, he had only been in space, Egypt and other times in Earth's history. Never a planet. "Can we have a look? If it's deserted that means we have a break. Don't get me wrong, it's been great but being chased by the Queen's guards gets old after the fourth time. What did you do anyway?" The Doctor grinned,

"Long story but essentially I'm blameless," he said.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" yawned Amy as she entered the Control Room.

"Because you're suspicious and judgemental," joked the Doctor.

"Amy, the Doctor found us a planet," said Rory.

"Ooh a planet, let's see then" said Amy as she moved to look at the viewing screen. "We haven't been on another planet since... uhhh... that time with the Weeping Angels. And that wasn't fun," she pouted.

"Hey don't blame me," said the Doctor, "It was your idea!"

"Weeping Angels?" asked Rory. The Weeping Angels were before his time as a companion

"Scary story," said the Doctor, "You'd need a fire and marshmallows to tell it properly."

"Why don't we have a look-see?" asked Amy, dragging Rory out of the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled sadly at the newlyweds. He had never had that relationship with anyone. He was immortal whilst everyone else withered and died.

"Hoy, what is it about married couples?" he said to himself, "I'm a bachelor baby!" He followed the couple out onto Tanvis VI and closed the door behind him.

Had he been inside the TARDIS and had he been looking at the radar, he might have noticed a craft appear by way of a time portal.


	2. No More Games

**Chapter Two: **

"Are you sure this is another planet?" asked Rory sceptically, "What I'm trying to say is couldn't it be Earth? It just looks similar."

"Oh really?" said the Doctor raising his sonic screwdriver in the air. About a second later a massive, scaled creature suddenly emerged from the trees and flew away with great speed. It was gone as quickly as it came.

"WHOA!" shouted Rory, "Okay, we're definitely not on Earth. What was that and how did you do that?"

"That, Rory, is an Elphic," said the Doctor, "And they're very ticklish. Function 2034: Tickles any reptilian life form under a hundred years of age."

"Is there anything it can't do?" asked Amy.

"No, it can do anything," boasted the Doctor.

"What about wood?" asked Rory.

"Stop dissing the sonic," commanded the highly offended Doctor. He suddenly paused and looked around quickly. He licked his finger and spun around until he was satisfied with the direction he was facing. "This way!" he barked with authority. "Quickly now!" ordered the Doctor when a shocked Amy and Rory failed to respond and without waiting for a response he sprinted off into the growth leaving the couple little choice but to follow.

* * *

"What are we chasing?" demanded Amy, still running.

"Dunno yet," said the Doctor without missing a stride, "Something bad." _I haven't felt like this since... the Pandorica. What is it?_

"Then... why... are... we... chasing... after... it?" panted Rory.

"I. Don't. Know!" shouted the Doctor, "It's something important. I'm missing something!"

"WHAT!" asked Amy.

"That's the thing!" screamed the Doctor, ducking under a low hanging tree limb, "I don't _know!_ WHAT CAN"T I SEE!" he demanded. Amy and her husband exchanged a look, they had never seen him this agitated.

The companions continued to run in this confused fashion until the Doctor hissed, "Stop!" They halted on the edge of a clearing.

"It must be a hundred metres across," theorised Rory.

"One hundred and twenty-seven," said the Doctor.

"Alright," said Amy, "Now that we know how good you are at determining distances, can you tell us why we're here?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor quietly, "It's just at first something reminded me of the Pandorica but now... I think I can sense... a Time Lord."

"I thought you were the last one," said Amy.

"So did I," said the Time Lord.

"Hang on a minute," said Rory, coming to a frighting conclusion, "If something else reminded of the Pandorica, wouldn't that mean..?" Before he could finish this terrifying new train of thought he was interrupted by the deafening _whoosh_ of a star ship coming into view.

"Dalek," the Doctor said the word like a curse. "What are you doing here? There's nothing here for you. What do you want?"

"_You,_" answered that familiar screech. The time travellers turned around to face three Daleks aiming three eyestalks at them.

"Oh," sneered the Doctor, "Just some regulars? Where are the _Mighty Morphin' Power Daleks?_" Amy rolled her eyes, _how did he even know about that stuff?_

"_Our leaders have decided not to waste time in elaborate plans concerning you,"_ screeched one of the Daleks, as he spoke more Daleks materialised around the trio, further encircling them. A deeper screech spoke, "_And we don't want see you anymore,"_ said the white Supreme Dalek, who appeared in front of the newly materialised army. "_Fulfil the Daleks ultimate mission! Exterminate the Doctor! Exterminate the last of the Time Lords!_" The Daleks took up their leaders cry and opened fire on the travellers.


	3. So much for the First Law of Time

Thankyou Sugar Sprite and ffles for being the first two people to review my story, I'm glad that you like it so far.

Author's Note: To any other readers: Reviews and criticism/praise are welcome

To every reader: I will be trying to write this in the cannon universe, if I make a mistake please mention in your reviews and I will immediately correct it,

Disclaimer: I don't own it... But that won't stop me from screwing around with the story for kicks.

**Chapter Three: So much for the First Law of Time**

As the Daleks opened fire on the surrounded and helpless companion time seemed to slow down for the Time Lord as he tried to think of a way out of the latest predicament he had landed himself in. This is what his thoughts looked like as the deadly energy beams headed towards him with frightening speed:

**Plan Number One:** Attack them straight away as they would never suspect such a surprising move giving us the benefit of surprise.

They would never expect that as it is completely suicidal and anyone stupid enough to do that would be killed immediately.

**Plan Number Two:** Surround them... from the inside. No, that's just stupid.

**Plan Number Three:** Reason with them. No that's completely idiotic because **a)** They're Daleks and **b)** They have already opened fire.

**Plan Number Four:** Uhhh... I'm out of ideas.

Unfortunately for the Doctor, the situation was no more attractive than his thoughts, so to all intents and purposes... _they were doomed,_ the Doctor thought dramatically.

* * *

Unknown to both the Doctor, his companions and the Daleks, the whole incident was being watched on a viewing screen. Roughly six seconds were played on an endless loop: The Daleks surrounding and firing upon the companions. The spectator viewed each replay, missing no detail no matter how small. His companion nudged him and said, "Don't you think we should help them now?" her face alternating between fear and excitement. He chuckled slightly, "That's the beauty part of time travel Kate," he said, "We could watch this for hours and still make it on time. But there's no point in wasting time for the sake of it." Just when he was about to follow his companion's advice when he paused, "But," he speculated mischievously, "Can you _really_ waste time in a time machine?"

"_Now!_" she said sharply.

"Yes boss," he said rolling his eyes. He then muttered something inaudibly about companions with no sense of humour.

* * *

Just as things were starting to look extremely, very not good for the Doctor a _whoosh, whoosh_ was heard. A blue Police Box materialised out of the air and with the use of a force field, every single energy beam was deflected from the trio. In fact, some were deflected in such a manner that several Daleks were destroyed by friendly fire. It then hovered in the air, circling everyone. Amy was the first to react

"Doctor," she said, "That's..."

"My TARDIS," he finished.

"Actually Grandpa," said a voice over the loudspeaker, "It's _my_ TARDIS." The voice was surprisingly youthful.

"_What is this?"_ the Supreme Dalek screeched, the panic evident in its voice. "_There is only _one_ TARDIS. Only the Doctor can fly the TARDIS. This is impossible!"_

"Get used to disappointment mate," said the voice, "Now, you have five seconds to get the Hell out o' here or by the time I'm done with you, you'll only be good for oversized paper weights." The Supreme Dalek did nothing. "_The TARDIS has no weapons. You can do nothing_," it sneered.

"Oh _really_?" said the voice mockingly as an enormous sonic cannon emerged from the TARIS's roof. "I believe I gave you five seconds," said the voice, "Five, four, three, two..."

The TARIDS then landed and the doors opened the second it touched the ground. "Are you coming in?" said the voice. The Doctor shrugged and entered. Amy then heard a young, female voice say, "You spend half an hour watching that and the best line you can come up with is 'You'll only be good for oversized paper weights?'"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review. Silver Dragon c, Stefffles and Sugar Sprite. To show my gratitude I have created an image of what the new Doctor and his companion look like. The link to it is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but what BBC doesn't know can't hurt them.

**Chapter Four: Out with the old, In with the new**

As the companions entered the TARDIS, the Daleks decided that the western hemisphere of Tanvis VI was especially nice this time of year and prudently teleported in that direction. The next thing Amy heard was the Doctor exclaiming, "What have you done to my TARDIS?"

"I updated the retro look, it was getting old," came the reply. The Doctor was right about one thing, the TARDIS' interior was completely foreign and alien. The once curved, gold walls, once dotted with holes and lights were now straight and pearl white. In the middle of the room was the console suspended on a platform raised six metres in the air, the control console was similar to the console used by the fifth Doctor except while that one was silver, this one was jet black with a golden trim. Underneath the platform was pit that was three metres across and so deep that there was only black at the bottom. There were no corridors that led away from the Control Room.

"Well this is rubbish," said the Doctor snidely, "Do you sleep in the Control Room? That seems to be the only room"

"Actually," said a voice from the console, "We're finding new rooms every day." The trio looked up to the platform to see what appeared to be a seventeen year old boy. He was wearing a black cloak with silver on the shoulders, a black shirt and pant accompanied with leather boots. On his belt was something that looked suspiciously like a sonic screwdriver.

"I didn't know you took companions his age," whispered Amy

"And you never gave _us_ sonic screwdrivers," added Rory.

"Alright Kiddo," said Amy, raising her voice, "Can you get us the guy who flies this thing?" The boy looked shocked. "Um," he said, "I actually own this."

"Yeah right," said the Doctor sarcastically, "The only Time Lords are reincarnations of myself. Since I've never seen this TARDIS before, this is obviously belongs to a future manifestation of me." The boy looked like he was going to speak again when the Doctor interrupted him, "Kid," he said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Just get me the Doctor."

"Doctor?" called out a girl's voice. The companions turned around to see a young girl, no older than the boy, emerge from the hole in the middle of the floor. "Doctor," she said to the boy, "Have they-? I see they've already come in." She said the last part while looking at the trio. After hearing this, the Doctor spun around on the spot to look at the boy.

"Nooooo," he said. Then suddenly he started laughing manically. "HA HA HA HA," he snorted, "_Him,"_ he said pointing at the boy, "I'm sorry, that's just not happening." Wordlessly, the boy reached into a pocket and withdrew a vial containing a red liquid. He tossed it to the Doctor and said, "That's a sample of my blood. Prove me wrong." Hesitantly the Doctor placed a finger into the liquid and licked.

"Ew, that's disgusting," whispered Amy. After an agonizingly long second the Doctor finally said to the boy, "You're the Doctor." He said it flatly and unemotionally. The Boy-Doctor looked saddened.

"You're disappointed," he said on the same flat voice.

"No," the older Doctor responded, "Just surprised." Slowly, he raised his hand towards his younger counterpart as if wanting to shake hands. A look of realisation dawned on the face of his opposite, one more proof was needed. Hesitantly he gripped the hand of the older Doctor. Suddenly, a strong wind whipped through the TARDIS, despite the fact that the doors were closed and then both Time Lords were bathed in a brilliant light that burned with such intensity that Amy, Rory and the girl had to shield their eyes. Unlike their companions, the Doctors were entirely unaffected even when their hair and clothes moved as if independent of their bodies. Then the wind and light vanished as it had never been. The Doctor looked at his future and said, "Tell me about yourself, Time Lord."


	5. Spoilers

Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback. What did you think of the image I made? Could I get feedback on it please? It was done on paint with a combination of stuff (eyes, hair and other things) I found on the net. The link to it is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... but I like to think I do.

**Chapter Five: Spoilers**

The younger Doctor (or older Doctor depending on your point of view) was slow to respond to the question asked of him until finally he spoke. "It is difficult to answer that, I'm sorry," he said apologetically, his young face looking so much older in that moment. "If I tell you too much... well I'm just not meant to."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," said the other Doctor, smiling slightly, "I just mean... tell me about yourself. You're a completely different person to me. Do you think like a teenager, are you often humorous, do you have days of brooding," he paused for a moment, suddenly looking worried; "Do we still hate peas?" The Boy-Doctor considered this.

"Well," he said finally, "I suppose a few spoilers never hurt anyone. To your first question; yes, I do think like a teenager, I think. For your next question; I have my moments, I don't brood, it's boring and I hate peas." The other Doctor let out a sigh of relief at the last part.

"Um gents," said Amy, "I hate to interrupt but, how is kiddo here the Doctor when you're the Doctor."

"Kiddo," said the new Doctor through clenched teeth, "Why does everyone I meet comment on my appearance? I mean, I get a cool outfit, have a blue box, but everyone treats like a kid!"

"Uh mate?" said the other Doctor, "You are having a teenage style mini-tantrum at the moment. That might have something to do with that."

"Question?" continued Amy.

"Do you want to answer this or shall I?" said the new Doctor.

"I think I should," said the other Doctor, he turned to Amy, "Time Lords have this little trick in order to cheat death. When our body dies, every cell is destroyed and replaced with new ones. We can regenerate twelve times in our life. I am the Eleventh Doctor and I think he's the Twelfth Doctor, am I right or are you the thirteenth?" he asked.

"No I'm the Twelfth," came the reply.

"Can you show them what we used to look like?" asked the Eleventh Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor nodded and pressed a button causing what appeared to be a wide screen plasma television set to emerge from the ceiling.

"He was too cheap to get the 3D set," said the girl Kate.

"We're in a space recession Katie," said the boy tinkering with his sonic screwdriver which, incidentally, emitted a white light. Finally an image appeared on the screen. "Sorry," said Twelve apologetically, "With twenty-four million, six hundred and forty-six thousand, and one and thirteen files to go through, it can take awhile."

The image was of an old man with white hair. He appeared ancient but Amy could see a hidden fire and a devious mind behind those eyes. It then changed to another man with blackish-brown hair, a massive nose and a wooden recorder. Following him was another ancient looking individual with blonde-white hair, a red jacket and a bow tie ("See? Bow ties are cool," said Eleven). The image then changed to a rather unusual looking chap with curly brown hair and a ridiculously long red and yellow scarf. After these four old men it was a surprise to a young man with blond hair and gold and red jacket peering out of the screen. There was a great deal of fear in those eyes but at the same time, so much courage. Following him was a man with brown hair and a blue tie under a red jacket. After this surly looking man came the most bizarrely dressed individual either Amy or Kate had ever seen. Rory, having lived through the Roman Empire and had seen all abnormal fashions that followed it, had seen far worse. The two Doctors, of course, had lived it. He wore a white shirt, a red tie, a creamy jacket, pants with straps and a yellow bowler hat. He also had a red cane in the shape of a bow tie. He had greying-black hair and a sinister sense of ruthlessness lurked behind those black eyes. The next person had long, flowing brown hair and attractive features but (unlike all the others who, while looking human, had something distinctly alien about them) had a remarkably human face. Both Eleven and Twelve's faces darkened when they saw him. Amy guessed something bad had happened in that incarnation. The next incarnation had very little hair and enormous ears but looked very likeable. Despite his friendly appearance, there was an aura of deep sadness and mourning. Following him was a man that reeked with charm and charisma. He had brown hair, a handsome face and a happy-go-lucky smile plastered over his features. Eleven stood next to the screen and said, "I'm Eleven."

"And I'm the Doctor," said Twelve

"Ye- hang on," responded Eleven, "That's my line!"

"_Our_ line," countered Twelve.


	6. The memory of a Rose

Everyone (especially Eccentric Writer), I would like to apologise on the bow tie shaped walking stick that the Seventh Doctor _**DIDIN'T**_ carry. I was just thinking about bow ties. Bow ties are cool.

Feedback on chapters and picture (link on my profile) is welcome.

I plan on giving Rory and Kate a bigger part because they seem to just be part of the background.

**Bow Ties**

Disclaimer: The fact that I don't own it physically hurts. AAAHHHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS!

**Chapter Six: The memory of a Rose will not compare to a real flower.**

While Kate was showing Amy some of the newer aspects of the TARDIS, Rory and the two Doctors were holding a war council.

"I don't get it," said Rory, "How did the Daleks know we'd be here? Does this place have relevance to either of you?" He addressed both Doctors. Both shook their heads.

"Were you doing a random Space Time jump?" said Twelve. His predecessor nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he inquired.

"We did the same thing," came the answer "I think the Daleks were able to home in on the TARDIS and redirected its course but instead of one, two TARDIS' happened to be doing a random Space Time jump at the same time, so, they get two for the price of one which is more than they can handle if only they had hands to _hand_le with. Hang on, that's just stupid. Not even remotely funny."

* * *

"So," said Amy, "What's Kiddo like?"

"Well for starters, he hates it when people comment on his appearance," said Kate smirking, "He's really quite childish sometimes."

"Good to see some things _don't_ change," Amy mused aloud, thinking of _her_ Doctor's ridiculous fixation with his bizarre wardrobe. "And?" she pressed.

"Well," said Kate, "He may be as mad as a balloon, but he's brilliant and he can't lose, he just doesn't know how." Amy raised an eyebrow at the level of admiration she detected in the teen's voice but didn't say anything. She wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"How did you end up with him anyway?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"He gatecrashed my high school formal, blew up the hall and saved the entire student/teacher body. Then I kinda snuck on board," she admitted sheepishly.

"Stowaway," teased Amy.

"Hey!" said Kate indignantly, "_He_ was the one who kissed me!" Amy's jaw dropped.

"_He did not?_" she exclaimed Amy, shocked.

"He did that and then just said seeya," said Kate, "I didn't like a mystery unsolved so I broke into the TARDIS and gave him a Hell of a shock when he saw me. He seemed kind of impressed."

"Him and me both," said the Eleventh Doctor who had apparently snuck up on them, "Not anyone can do that."

"Good to see some things don't change," Kate said, mimicking Amy, "You both appear out of thin air."

"_Does he now?_" said the Doctor, his face darkening, "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to someone. Feel free to head to the control room, I'll meet you there, there's something I need to sort out."

"What's wrong with him?" said Kate.

"I don't know," said Amy, "But I don't think bodes well for your companion.

* * *

Rory and Twelve were talking. Or, to put it more accurately, Rory was trying to weasel information regarding himself and Amy's lack of future selves on the new TARDIS out of Twelve.

"Look," said Rory, trying to sound reasonable, "If something's going to happen regarding my wife, I have a right to know!"

"Look," said Twelve, copying Rory, "It doesn't work like that. If it did, don't you think _your_ Doctor would have asked me what's going to happen to him?" Rory was silent. "He's gonna die one day Rory and I now he's scared of that, all our incarnations have been. It's not just a physical change but a personality change, so in a way, regeneration _is_ death." His tone softened as did his expression, "You're both alright Rory. In fact, you're both great and that's all you're getting from me."

"But not all you're getting from me," said a voice. Both Rory and Twelve turned to see the Eleventh Doctor with a look of anger on his face. He said, "You. Me. Out. Now." He then dragged his future incarnation out of the TARDIS.

"You're forgetting Rose a little quick aren't you?" he said when they were out of earshot.

"Excuse me?" said Twelve.

"You kissed Kate," said Eleven, "How could you forget Rose?"

"I'm not Nine or Ten," said Twelve, "And neither are you. Do you honestly feel the same way about Rose as those two?" Eleven said nothing. "Didn't think so and anyway she's gone _and _for the record there's nothing between me and Kate."

"You kissed her," said Eleven, confused.

"Wasn't supposed to see her again," said Twelve, "She broke in."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! You're feedback has meant a lot to me. So much in fact that I need your advice on something. The ending to be specific. Do you want a happy ending or a sad dramatic one? Either way it is going to stay within the canonised universe. Leave your votes in your reviews (I am going to be honest though, the sad one would probably make more sense)._ Also_ when this is done (In thirty or so chapters from now), I'm thinking of writing a fic about what Twelve and Kate got up to before **The Penultimate Identity**. Could tell me what you think of that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... but I do own a bow tie ... okay I don't necessarily _own _a bow tie but I've seen them on TV.

Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is based right after Twelve scared the Daleks away in Chapter Four

**Chapter Seven: Meanwhile**

The recently threatened Supreme Dalek and his entourage materialised inside the Dalek Mother Ship. A blue Strategist Dalek slid across to them and screeched, "_Was the plan successful?_"

"_Of course it was,_" said the leader, "_The Time Lords are completely unaware that they have been fooled. They believe they have driven us off_." If the Supreme Dalek could have laughed, it would have done so.

"_Is the second phase ready?_" inquired the Strategist,

"_It is. This time the Doctor will not survive. Ready the Eclipse!"_

* * *

"Hey mate, are you okay?" asked Kate of Twelve. He was slow to respond, Eleven's talk had made him start thinking about his past forms. Inevitably he compared their exploits to his own and, often, he found himself wanting. He thought back to his last encounter the Weeping Angels. Both Ten and Eleven had met those malevolent demons of stone. Both Ten and Eleven defeated them and saved as many lives as they could. He hadn't. He'd let an entire planet die, just so he could save Kate. That decision still tormented him. As much as he cared about Kate, he couldn't help but think_ did I do the right thing? Should I have made a different choice?_ He was sure Eleven would have found a way to save everyone. He was that kind of man.

"Hello?" repeated Kate, "You in there?"

"Sorry? What?" said Twelve, coming back to Earth. "What's wrong?"

"Well aside from the fact that you've been staring off into space for the past five minutes?" No response. "I noticed that the other Doctor looked a little angry when he spoke to you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said sharply.

"Alrighty then," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand, "Please... Don't go." _He sounds like he's crying inside._ She turned to him, not letting go of his hand and said, "You're thinking of the Angels again, aren't you?"

"My predecessors would have found a way to beat them," he said simply. "I didn't. I let three billion people die. The Doctor should never be fallible."

"Being fallible is part of being human," she said softly. Gently, he moved her hand to the left side of his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. Then, he moved it to his right. Another heartbeat.

"I'm not human," he stated, "No matter how much I look it, I'm not human." He began to chuckle slightly, "I am the last Time Lord in existence. I am alone, with only my selves." She then backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I thought you were going to say something reasonably intelligent. You are never alone." She sat down next to him. "You are the last Time Lord. That's a fact. But, from what I've heard, you were never the typical of your species. Am I right?" He didn't say anything but the corners of his mouth tightened into something that could one day be called a smile. A sad, tired smile, tempered by all the personal Hells he had visited but a smile nonetheless. "I know I'm right. Now look at me. After all that I've seen and done, can I _really_ be a typical representative of humanity?"

"So, we've got a Time Lord who isn't really a Time Lord and a human who isn't really a human," he said, "So what do they do?"

"Well, I thought that would be obvious," she said, grinning, "Whatever they want."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm glad you've liked all of my previous chapters but everyone would have had to agree that my chapters are a little on the small side. So I have a proposition for you, if you want me to do longer chapters, let me know in your reviews and I'll comply but they will take longer to publish. If not, tell me otherwise.

**Author's Note 2:** I will _**definitely**_ writing another fic about Twelve and Kate's adventures based before this story when I finish this one. If you can think of a good title could you please let me know if you have any good ideas?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, don't you think I would have at least had a cameo.

**Chapter Eight: Road Trip**

An alarm on the console started ringing with no warning. Both Eleven and Twelve immediately jumped for the console to wrestle with the controls. "What are you doing?" demanded Twelve of Eleven.

"Checking the alarm," retorted Eleven, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Backseat driving." Eleven did have the good grace to look a little sheepish. Amy had never seen anyone but River make the Doctor look like that. Apparently, a Time Lord's TARDIS was _not_ something other Time Lords were supposed to screw around with. Despite the ringing alarm that never rung unless danger of the extremely, very, not good variety decided to show up, Kate just grinned; her Doctor was getting back into his correct frame of mind. And could block out any bad thing that could happen.

"This is bad," said Twelve to Eleven, looking genuinely scared.

"What?" asked Eleven.

"LOOK AT THE BLOODY MONITER!" he screamed. Amy finally understood the difference between the two incarnations. Eleven could and did feel fear _but_ he never let it control him because if he did everyone would die. On the other hand, not only did Twelve have the physiology of an adolescent, he also had the mental state of one and no teenager should ever have to the things the Doctor does. They can't cope with that kind danger and pressure combined. And Twelve was having trouble coping. "Sorry," he said to Eleven, "Look at the screen. The Daleks are opening a Time Portal."

"So? They do that all the time."

"Look at the screen." Twelve had obviously regained his composure and was every inch the picture of calm.

"That is not good," said Eleven, "I didn't even know they could do that."

"Do _what_?" said Amy and Kate at the same time.

"The Daleks have opened a Time Portal directly under the ship, sucking us in," said Eleven. "Why should be feeling the effects right about NOW!" The TARDIS started shaking in perfect synch with his words, sending both of the Time Lords and their companions to the ground with a crash.

"That means they can move us where ever they want to and we can't do a thing about," continued Twelve with Kate on top of him.

"Why can't we just do a Space Time Jump of our own?" said Kate as she tried to get up only to fall on Twelve again, slamming her elbow into his head.

"Because we'd be blown to smithereens. That's why," responded Twelve carelessly. "STOP DOING THAT," he yelled when he received another one of Kate's elbows to his head. "Please just _stop_ moving for the moment," he said gripping her to prevent another repetition.

"Twelve?" said the Doctor, "Do we still have the blue boringers?" Twelve grinned and nodded, still pinned to the ground by his companion. Eleven pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the console. Two seconds later the shaking stopped and the TARDIS interior was completely motionless. Amy, Rory and the Doctor rose to their feet, bruised all over.

"Doctor?" said Amy wearily, "Where are we headed?"

"No idea," said Eleven rubbing his temple, "We should probably ask-" He turned to where his future incarnation was only to fall silent. Neither Twelve nor Kate had moved an inch. She was still lying slumped on top of him but neither of them seemed willing to move. Rory supposed they weren't aware of the ships lack of motion.

"Kiddo," said Amy.

"Yeah what?" said Twelve, completely unaware. They pair suddenly realised the position they were in and quickly leapt to their feet, just a hint of a blush on their cheeks. "We are uh yeah," mumbled Twelve, "We are heading to another area of Space and Time. Unfortunately it is impossible to predict where we are headed. It will probably take us about two hours to get wherever we're going."

"Why would it take us that long?" said Rory, "It normally just takes a couple of seconds to make the jump."

"That's because we're being forced," said Eleven, "It's impossible to get two perspectives perfectly synched. So while it _will_ take a few seconds for us to get there from the Daleks point of view, it will take much longer for us." He frowned for a second. "That's not a very good explanation," he said apologetically, "But you get the general gist."

"Now that that's settled," said Twelve, still clearly embarrassed, "I'm going to go do... um... uh... a thing." With that he jumped down the hole in the middle of the room and was swallowed into the blackness.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit," said Kate awkwardly.

"I'll come with," said Amy, "It's boring up here when no one is shooting at us." As the both vanished into the darkness the Doctor said, "Now what do we do? It's boring now. There's nothing to do." He turned to Rory and asked, "What do you do on long car trips?"

"Listen to music and eat junk food," replied Rory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the wait. A bunch of exams and assignments came crawling out of the woodwork and they attacked with more ferocity than the entire Dalek Empire. Despite this, I am going to continue to publish chapters but they may a little longer to publish, they may not. Who knows?

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, BBC would be the first to know**

**Chapter Nine: "I never want to go but I'm always happy to get there."**

"So what do you think of your new incarnation, Doctor?" asked Rory while half heartedly eating a plate of chips the Doctor had produced from one of the many machines in the Control Room. The Doctor paused in his savage attack on his own plate to say, "In all honesty Rory, I don't know. The kid seems nice enough but he's not me."

"But I thought he was you," said an extremely confused Rory.

"He is me," said the Doctor, "But at the same time he's not. He's got all of my memories and some of my basic traits like eccentricity but he's not me."

"Then why doesn't he feel the same way as you?" inquired Rory.

"Different personality," responded the Doctor, "To all intents and purposes he is a completely different person. He just has the same memories." He chuckled sadly.

"What?" asked Rory.

"I was thinking of my last regeneration," the lonely god answered, "It took a great deal longer than the others so I had a lot time to tie up loose ends. Say goodbye to a few of my friends and all that time I was thinking "I don't want to go." In fact," he said pausing slightly, "That was the last thing he-I said. But once the process was complete and I was created, I was the happiest person alive. I falling in a burning and crippled TARDIS at fatal velocities to the Earth and all I said was "Geronimo" my previous feeling forgotten."

Rory was at a loss for words. He had no idea what it would be like to have over nine hundred years worth of memories and to only consider a fraction of them your own. _Technically _he himself had over two thousand years of memories but they were all his own. Or his Auton self's. But the point was that they were all _his._ The Doctor didn't have that.

* * *

"So what was that about?" asked Amy.

"What was what about," replied Kate, refusing to rise to the bait.

"You and the kiddo," said Amy, "Lying together, gazing into each other's eyes, holding each other like-"

"Shut up," said Kate, her face turning a bright beetroot red, "We just fell over, everyone did, you included."

"Alright, alright," said Amy letting the subject drop for the moment but not forever. "So you said he saved your school. What happened?"

"Well," said Kate, happy that the subject had changed, "I did say it was at the school formal when it all started. What I didn't say was that my boyfriend had brought another girl as well as I hadn't... you know." She trailed off awkwardly until Amy gave a nod of understanding. She continued saying, "I went off into the street crying when he and a couple of his mates came out after me. They'd obviously been drinking and I swear I've never been more scared in my life." Her tone suddenly brightened. "When they had me cornered against a wall I heard a whooshing sound and the next thing I know, this random blue box is between me and them when it hadn't been there five seconds ago. Then the doors open and he stumbles out wearing what your Doctor wears." She suddenly laughed. "Of course it was a million sizes too big and he kept tripping over his shoes which were also a little large for him. He then started nattering on about tomatoes being redder then apples. He even went up to the guys and asked one of them while leaning on his shoulder. When they asked who he was he said, "I'm not really sure. O' course I'm not really sure of anything at the moment. What do you think?" He then noticed me for the first time and then looked back at those bastards. "But I do understand this." He said it with... menace," she stammered, looking for the correct word. ""Leave the girl alone," he said. When they told him to get lost or get hurt he said something about needing clothes that would fit. Mind you, they were all wearing their tuxedos and stuff. He gave them another warning and they attacked him. I'm not entirely sure what happened next as it was _so_ fast but when he was done, he was wearing formal attire and they were on the ground covered in bruises and semi-covered in the remaining clothes. They then ran away screaming, once they got to their feet. He then walked over to me and asked me if I was okay. Instead of answering him, I asked him who he was. He said, "I'm the Doctor." I don't know why but I found that hilarious. He looked offended and said, "_What?_"

"There's no way you're a doctor," I said, "Have you seen yourself?"

"Actually no." He walked over to a parked car and looked in the mirror. "Ahh!" he screamed, "I'm an infant! It doesn't matter, I'm still the Doctor."

"No you're not," I said, "You don't look like you're even in uni."

""That's just the shock talking," he said. He suddenly ran over to me and, sounding quite concerned, he once again asked me if I was alright. I told him that I was fine and he said, "No you're not." I told him I was and said, "I told her this was going to happen. I sat her down and said, "Stephie, mate, if Bella shrugs it off like that, girls everywhere will think that's the appropriate response... And do the vampires have to _sparkle?_ Beside the point. Look what's your name?" After I told him he said, "Kate, you were almost attacked and gang raped by a drunken mob. That is _not _alright." I don't know why, but I remember _exactly_ what I said, "I _am_ okay. I'm with you." I felt very safe in that moment, with him.

""I still think that's the shock talking," he said, "  
What are you all dressed up for anyway. Come to think of it, what am I dressed up for?" I told him about the formal and he said he'd take me back as I'd "probably attract more bad things and shrug them off in that _really_ scary manner." Once I was in the hall, he turned as if to leave.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm always rubbish at goodbyes," he said.

"Then _don't _say goodbye," I urged, "Stay. Just for a bit. Please?"

"For a bit," he relented. "For a bit."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kate's story will be completed next chapter and the plot will be back on track. Remember the Eclipse (whatever that is) is still out there and what is Twelve doing?

Goodbye for now, not forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Could everyone who is reading this story please leave one review each time I publish a chapter. I want a constant update on the number of people I'm writing for. If there are more people, inevitably it's going to be better. I also would like to know if I am wasting my time or not.

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Christopher would have stayed on another season**

This is directly continuing on Kate's narrative in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I! AM! THE! DOCTOR!**

"So, what do you do at these things," the Doctor grumbled while simultaneously snagging a drink and lamington. He then sniffed the drink and put it back down without taking a sip.

"Dance," I suggested, pointing towards the area of the hall that had been cleared for such an activity.

"Uh I don't think so," he said, "It's not me. Or is it?" He asked suddenly, his face the picture of confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know," he said, "But when I find out, I promise that you will be the first to know."

"Alright then," I said, "How does a telephone box appear out of nowhere?"

"TARDIS," he said testily, "T A R D I S. It stands for; Time And Relative Dimension In Space."It's a time machine which I crash landed."

"Yeah right," I said, "That's impossible." I was wondering if this boy was crazy.

"It's impossible?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"_Right_, so a _telephone booth _just randomlyappearing out of thin air, boy appearing out booth and rescue for damsel in distress coming from boy makes so much more sense. Am I right?" I was trying to think of some kind of funny reply when he suddenly asked me, "Who is that?" I turned around in the direction he was pointing. The man he was pointing to was a man who looked like an American football player, body armour and all.

"Just one of the guys the school hired as security," I said. He looked worried.

"What do you mean by 'just _one_?'" he asked nervously, "Does that mean there are more?"

"Of course, look around," I said. As far as I was aware, there were twenty of those guys standing around the hall.

"This not good," he said, "In fact it's _very _not good. You know I'm never able to start off easy," he grumbled. "It's always crisis this and end of the world that. God I miss those clockwork guys. _They_ were easy. All you had to do was run a horse through a mirror."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked. "You know, I do appreciate you saving me and all but do you need to see a doctor?"

"I _am_ the Doctor," he protested.

"_Riiight_, you're the Doctor," I said, "So _Doctor_ what's wrong with a couple of bouncers?" In hindsight, I could have been nicer.

"Let me show you, you Miss Doubting-female-equivalent-of-Thomas," he said and he dragged me to one of the three exits from the hall. Suddenly I noticed that all of the exits were covered by three bouncers with the remaining eleven standing next to the windows. When we reached the exit, one of the bouncers said in a flat, unemotional voice, "No one is to leave the premises."

"Okay and hello to you to," said the Doctor as he steered me back into the hall. "Did you notice anything odd?" he asked me.

"They're standing at the entrances like they are hired to," I said reaching for a drink.

"Don't drink that!" he said sharply, spilling the cups contents.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"I knew there was something wrong with that drink," he said, more to himself than me. "Watch," he said sadly. Suddenly, about two thirds of the students lurched and collapsed to the floor unconscious. "That's everyone who has had a drink tonight," he said. There was a great commotion when those who remained awake saw what had happened to their fellow students. The bouncers than started to walk towards those of us who were still conscious, slowly encircling us until there was no way anyone could make a break for the doors. Then all of them seemed to shudder and suddenly their skin and clothes dissolved of their bodies. But instead of seeing bone and steel, I saw steel. "Cybers," the Doctor snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"_You will be assimilated_," toned one of the mechanical monstrosities. It then raised its arm, throwing its wrist mounted cannon into view. However, instead of bullets or lasers, or whatever was supposed to come out of a Cyberman's gun (**Note: Kate has never seen these before**), a purple gas issued from the weapon. Suddenly, the Doctor reached into a pocket and pulled out a metal stick with a light on the end and pointed it at me. The tip lit up with a green light and it buzzed with a sound not unlike an electric toothbrush. While this was happening, the students around us collapsed to the floor like the ones before. The teachers, I noticed, were nowhere to be seen. "Sonic Screwdriver," he said, "Never fails. Now you lot," he said, turning on our assailants, "Haven't I made it clear enough? This planet is not up for grabs. Clear off."

"_Reading life form scanner now_," said the steel man. "_Reading of scanner is in error_," it intoned, "_Reading correlates with that of a Time Lord_."

"I am a Time Lord," he said in response, looking a little hurt over his opponent's declaration.

"_Impossible_," droned the Cyberman, "_There is only one surviving Time Lord. He is The Doctor_."

"I _am_ the Doctor," he said with a murderous look on his face.

"_Impossible_," said the Cyberman.

"Okay, now I'm mad," snarled the extremely angry Doctor. "You are going to regret ever setting foot on this world," he said, "And do you wanna know why?" The Cyber waited for a response. "Because I am the Oncoming Storm! I am the Trickster and the Goblin. I am the Destroyer of Worlds and because I! AM! THE! DOCTROR!" I know it was impossible for the Cyber's face to show emotion but I could sense its fear of the boy in the stolen tuxedo. The Doctor.

* * *

Before Kate could continue her story, Eleven's voice was heard via an intercom system. "We have exactly fifteen minutes for landing. You should probably come up."

"Every time," said Amy, "You're listening to a good story and it stops before the snogging." She then noticed Kate's once again red face and said, "Whoops, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Reviews are the reason I write fanfics

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, this story wouldn't be a mere fanfic

This chapter is happening at the same time as the previous chapter

**Chapter Eleven: The Zero Room**

The Zero Room. It is a room cut off from the distractions of the universe and the laws of physics. Its primary purpose is to assist Time Lords during difficult regenerations. For the moment though, it was used as a place of reflection for the Twelfth Doctor. He wasn't exactly surprised over what had just happened but that didn't make it any less troubling. For the entirety of his life, from Cameca the Aztec woman to whom he accidently got engaged, to ultimately Rose, his many romances had always failed either resulting in the woman's death or just falling apart. Anyway, he knew that he wouldn't age; he'd just change and could never in could conscience pursue a relationship. It was at times like these that he missed Donna. His mate. Nothing complicated going on at all, just two chums travelling together. He decided, then, to consult the only person who could give him a reasonable answer: himself.

Accessing a rarely used feature of the Zero Room, he scanned his consciousness and plugged it into a holo projector. "I'm too involved," he said to himself, "So let's ask a different one." Instantly, the room darkened and when the light returned, the Doctor was no longer alone. Or so it would have appeared to an onlooker. The new arrival had long brown hair and wore a cloak of the nineteen century period. The Doctor had seen this man before; he had _been _this man before. True to his word, the present Doctor was too close to the matter to give him fair and impartial so the Zero Room had created a three dimensional holo-image of the Doctor's Eighth incarnation to give him advice.

"I do not see what your problem is young one," said the former incarnation. _Young one? I'm older than him!_ "You may be several centauries older but your maturity levels are the same. To all intents and purposes; she is your other half. She completes you. She is the one who you can talk to; she is one of the few people who have seen you at your most vulnerable."

"That is utter bunk you young dandy," said a testy voice form the corner of the room. The owner of the testy voice was also the owner of a black Edwardian suit and a long mane of long white hair. His suit's dark shade stood on contrast to the room's bright colour of white making him strike an impressive figure. This was no ordinary man. He was no man. He was a Time Lord. No. He was the Time Lord. The crazy old man who stole a box and his granddaughter and went off to see the universe in direct contravention of the no interference policy that the Time Lords were so strict in enforcing. He was the original. The First. He was the First Doctor.

* * *

"Of course you're one to talk," said Twelve, "You're brilliant command of relationships was beautifully displayed in that little incident with Cameca."

"I thought you wanted us to persuade you from _not_ pursuing a relationship with the girl," said One.

"_Kate_," Twelve instantly corrected through gritted teeth, "Her name is Kate. Katherine if you're feeling formal."

"What I think the problem is, is the fact that you're seeing Kate as someone no different to all the other women we've encountered over the years," said a man in a worn, black leather jacket.

"Oh give me a break," snorted Twelve as he saw Nine shoving past One. "There is such a thing as too much help."

"You are _so_ right," agreed Ten. _Where did he come from?_ "You need someone with much experience in these matters. Now before you gents interrupt over here," he said to the other incarnations who looked rather indignant at the interruption from this "skinny idiot." He continued, "Before you gents interrupt I need to ask the lad something. How do you honestly feel about her? And before you answer, I want you to think long and hard about it. Because at the end of the day, two people are on the line."

"Brave heart boy," said Five, materialising like the others.

"Thank you guys," said Twelve, "You've given me a lot to think about." The previous Doctors nodded in response and slowly disappeared. Strangely, there was still an additional figure in the room. And this figure was real.

"Personally, I'm a little hurt you didn't ask me for advice," said Eleven.

"I thought you'd be against and I wanted a different opinion," said Twelve.

"What I said was said before thinking," said Eleven, "And I'm sorry but, I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Before he could say anything else though, both the Doctor's watch's alarms went off, signalling that there was only half an hour of the jump remaining. Half an hour for the two Time Lords to think of a plan without being distracted by their companions who had been thoroughly fooled by their cavalier attitude towards the Daleks trap. For a human, half an hour might not be all that much but, for a Time Lord, a lot can happen in thirty minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review. It would mean a lot.


	12. An old toy

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay.

Chapter Twelve, Doctor Twelve.

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:** I only own it in my drug induced fantasies.

**Chapter Twelve: An old toy that pretty much does the same thing that it used to**

The TARDIS materialised in the hanger of the Dalek mother ship, completely and utterly surrounded by hordes upon hordes of Daleks. The leaders were yet to make an appearance. The second the time ship stopped _whooshing_ a ring of energy appeared around it preventing the Time Lords and their companions from escaping.

"You have thought of a plan right?" asked Rory urgently, "Please tell me you've thought of a plan. Oh and don't even _think_ of giving me one of those '_I have a thing'_ speeches!"

"Relax Rory," said Eleven, "We've got a bit of a plan."

"_A bit of a plan?_" Amy echoed incredulously, "You waste time eating chips when we're heading into a trap and you guys are happy with '_a bit of a plan?'_"

"Everyone calm down," said Kate, "We have all been in dangerous situations before and the Doctor has always guided to safety. I trust him with my life. Both of him."

"And on that," said Twelve opening the doors, "Let's greet the welcoming committee."

"Wait!" said Amy as he exited, "They'll-" but before she could finish she was interrupted by the cry "_EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" _which was quickly followed by the sound of several weapons being fired.

"NO!" screamed Kate who quickly ran out just in time to see the Doctor's Twelfth incarnation... laugh. The Daleks fired several more times, only for their shots to simply stop in mid-air, just before the Doctor.

"Is that all you've got?" he said disbelievingly, "Absolutely pathetic. You guys never learn. Come on out everyone. Be nice. Meet the neighbours." Quickly, Eleven bounded out of the TARDIS followed by a much slower Amy and Rory.

"How are you doin' that?" asked Amy, looking in disbelief at the ineffective "Master Race."

"You found the Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic _extrapolator_?" said Eleven while smacking himself in the head, "Of course. But, where was it? I thought it was lost when I regenerated into... Well, me."

"Thirty-first floor, second door on the left," said Twelve looking for all the world like he was simply chatting to some friends he had just happened upon in the shops instead of standing in the middle of a massive Dalek army, all three thousand eyestalks pointing his way. "Anyway, we flew in my TARDIS so we'll do it my way," he said immediately taking charge, much to Eleven's chagrin. Their first incarnation may have been the most arrogant of all the Doctors but Eleven came a close second. "So," he said, addressing the Daleks, "What brings you gents to Tanvis VI? It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I didn't pay for anything but I still think I should get a discount. Oh, and just too finally set the record straight, you _are gents_ right? I've never found out and it's always bothered me."

"Does it matter if they _are_ girls?" quipped Amy.

"Nah, but it would explain a lot," muttered Twelve.

"I'm gonna kill you for that," said Kate.

"If we survive I'll happily let you," laughed Twelve.

"_You will cease social interaction,_" screeched one of the Daleks.

"Or you'll do what _exactly?_" mocked Twelve, "You see, I'm the one with the force field so I think that entitles me to do whatever I like. And anyway if you're here to discuss the terms of your surrender, I'll only talk to your leaders." Suddenly an anger seemed to take grip of him, although Eleven did notice that it was carefully controlled. "What makes you think you have the right to even _talk_ to me?" he snarled, "I was old before you were even an idea! It was _I_ who stood at Arcadia as it crumbled to dust! I alone was able to possess the Moment. I sent you into the brink of extinction. I hurled you into the void. I _am_ the Doctor! What makes you think you can even slow me down?" The Daleks moved back. But the question did not remain unanswered.

"Because of _her_," boomed the voice of the recently materialised Supreme Dalek. Twelve followed the direction of the three thousand eyestalks and his eyes fell on one member of the party.

Kate


	13. Eclipse

**Author's Note 1: Alright everyone, again sorry for the wait, you have now read the first episode of the Penultimate Identity story arc; The Future is full of Surprises. This is the second episode which is titled Ian. The title will be explained I promise.**

**Author's Note 2 THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS: **To everyone who is reading this please let me know if you have watched the Classic Series, specifically the episodes with the First Doctor. I need to know how much explaining I will need to do in a later chapter.

**Author's Note 3:** Enjoy!

**Episode 2: Ian**

**Chapter Thirteen: Eclipse**

**Previously:**

"Tanvis IV," said the Doctor, "The sixth planet of the system Tanvis."

"What can't I see?"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"That's my TARDIS"

"Actually it's my TARDIS"

"Tell me about yourself, Time Lord."

"He's going to die one day."

"_INITIATE ECLIPSE"_

"He kissed me"

"What gives you the right to even talk to me?"

"Because of her."

Kate

* * *

Twelve spun around to look at Kate. "What do you mean? Because of her? What have you done to her?"

"_Everything_," screeched the Supreme Dalek, "_She is ours!_"

"Doctor?" whispered Kate, "What does that mean? What are they going to do to me?"

"I don't know," he said while pulling out his sonic screwdriver, "Other me, take over." Eleven took a step forward and locked eyes with the Supreme Dalek or locked eyes with eye-stalk. "What have you done to her?" he asked, "Oh come on! The mighty "Master Race" always has to gloat. They always feel the need to show off their genius whenever I'm around."

"_There is something in her head_," stated the Dalek. If Dalek's could show emotion, this one would be grinning like an idiot. Twelve held up his screwdriver to Kate's head. The device suddenly glowed an intense red. The two Doctors exchanged a look of pure horror.

"What is it Doctor?" begged Kate, "Doctor, _what is it?_" Neither Doctor answered the companion.

"Answer me Doctor!" the rising desperation evident in her voice.

"_ANSWER THE GIRL DOCTOR!_" demanded Rory, "Whatever it is, she needs to know."  
"_Yes, answer her Doctor,_" sneered the Dalek, "_Tell her the truth._" Twelve spoke absently, as if he were reading from a script. "Y-you," he stammered, "You are only six months old."

"That's impossible," she stated, "I'm seventeen. I think that I would remember if I were a toddler."

"No," he said brokenly, "It's not impossible. You are a biologically manufactured clone with DNA copied from seven different sources."

"_She is the Eclipse_," said the Supreme Dalek, "_Her humanity hides our weapon, but only for a short while longer._"

"But I _remember_," Kate insisted, "I remember _everything!_ When I turned six, my dog dived into my birthday cake, when I was ten, I fell off my bike and broke my arm and I had a cast for weeks. I had a boyfriend who was an arsehole. You saved me from him! I remember." Twelve looked like he was going to speak but then, without a word, a silently walked back into the TARDIS, completely broken. It's not that he was biased against beings created by different methods. Humans were humans no matter how they were made. He learned that from Jenny and Bracewell. It was so much worse than a simple case prejudice.

"_You have not my permission to leave!"_ screamedthe Supreme Dalek, firing several times, only for his attack to dissipate into the force field.

"Oi, shut up a moment would ya?" demanded the remaining Doctor, "Those memories came from the same source as you DNA Katherine," he said turning to Kate, "And everyone you knew had memories of knowing you added into their heads." Amy absently put her arms around Kate for support.

"But why?" asked Rory, "What was the point?"

"Biological warfare," answered the Doctor, "When triggered, her very presence could kill him. She was designed to kill that particular incarnation of him. On his last regeneration, it will be so much easier to finish the Doctor once and for all. Broken, physically and emotionally, he would be easy prey for anyone." He then turned away from her and back to the source of all of their angst. The Supreme Dalek. "But it seems that you made a mistake your Supremeship," he said mockingly, "You got two Doctors for the price of one. And Katherine can't hurt me. So what are you going to do?"

"_Show you your future,_" snarled the Dalek leader, "_DEACTIVE THE ECLIPSE!"_ The Dalek's command echoed through the ship. Even Twelve, hiding in the Zero Room, heard it and his hearts shattered.

"I guess that's what makes us different," he said to a newly materialised Tenth Doctor, "I _do_ want to go. If this is my life, I don't want it." Ten did not say anything. There was nothing he could say. Suddenly an image burst into his head. An image from his past. Something he had forgotten.

_He was still in his Eleventh incarnation. Tweed jacket, wrist watch, bow tie. His Twelfth incarnation was standing next to him. _He_ was standing next to him. He watched the Supreme Dalek fire at him. He watched himself collapse to the ground. Eleven began to glow with regenerative energy. He didn't remember that. He didn't remember how his previous incarnation died. Why did he usually forget meeting his future incarnations? He surely must have met himself when he was Eleven. How come he couldn't remember being Eleven at this time? _Mind wipe._ He erased his own memory to ensure he didn't know his own future._ Genius.

* * *

"_DEACTIVE THE ECLIPSE!_"

The words reverberated through Kate's very being. She could _feel_ her body changing.

And it hurt.

More than that, it was _excruciating._

She screamed the whole time.

Amy held on to the thrashing girl, not knowing anything else to do. What could she do? Rory watched the display with a look of horror. But the Doctor, his expression didn't change. He just glared at his enemy. The Supreme Dalek didn't know it but the Doctor had worn the same expression when destroyed Dalek and Time Lord alike in his inferno long ago in his Eighth incarnation.

Kate kept screaming.

Then, just as suddenly, it stopped. The pain was gone. Her limbs no longer moved of their own accord. Exhausted from her pain, the girl collapsed into Amy's arms, nothing more than a limp weight.

"We're leaving," said the Doctor.

"_You cannot leave_," stated the Dalek, "_The TARDIS is trapped. You cannot escape me!_"

"Actually," said the Doctor, "I can. The extrapolator is _so_ much more than just a force field."

"_Explain!"_ demanded the Supreme Dalek.

"I don't think I'll be doing that," said the Doctor, "Wrecking the surprise does not sound like me at all." And with those words, the Doctor and the companions entered the Time Ship, protected from the attacks of the Dalek army. "I swear that they will pay for this," he said to himself, "I swear they'll pay for the pain they are going to cause me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
